The Adventures of the Temple Trouble-Making Trio
by 66-Survivor
Summary: This is a bunch of short stories about Kanan/Caleb, Alliah, and Caryn all combined into one (based on the fans ideas). Related to the 'Past' series.
1. The Test

**Greetings everyone! I know two stories in one day but I got excited! This is the new story full of short stories I was telling you guys about in 'Uncover the Past'. But these stories besides this first one will only be suggested stories from fans. I'm not making any up. I will give credit to the person who came up with the idea unless they want to keep it anonymous.**

Caryn and Alliah rushed out the classroom along with the rest of their peers.

"That was an interesting class." Caryn chuckled, and it had been interesting. Master Huconay and Luca were having an argument on the events that took place on the battle of Ryloth. Caryn's Master had been to that battle, and knew that some of the information Master Huconay was teaching them was incorrect. But, she also knew it was disrespectful to rudely point out when a Master was wrong, so she kept quiet. But Luca on the other hand was not afraid to correct anyone, including a Master. So he spent the two hours of class arguing with Master Huconay.

"Yes it was." Alliah agreed. While all the other padawans walked to their last classes, Caryn waited with Alliah for their friend, Caleb. Caleb appeared in the doorway, clearly upset about something.

Caryn shouldered her bag full of data pads and glanced over at Alliah quizzically but only received a shrug in reply.

Caryn turned back to Caleb who stood in the doorway to the classroom next to hers. She was about to ask him if something was bothering him but his Master; Depa Billaba stepped out, frowning down at him. She nodded towards Caryn and Alliah, the two bowed in reply, and she carried on down the hallway.

Caryn and Alliah walked over to Caleb who was staring down at his boots.

"You okay, Caleb?" Caryn asked.

"Master Depa was upset with my latest test score, so she told me if I couldn't improve it I won't be able to go to the battle on Humbarine." He muttered.

"Oh Caleb…" Caryn murmured sympathetically. It wasn't like Caleb wasn't smart -no- that wasn't it at all. He was very smart; he just had difficulty paying attention. He was normally daydreaming when he should've been taking notes on the history of the Jedi.

"Well, there's a big test coming up," Alliah pointed out. "If you do well, you should be able to bring your score up enough for you to go."

"I'd have to get a perfect score if that were to work!" Caleb complained.

Caryn thought for a moment. "I could help you study." She offered. Caryn was one of the top students in her class, so helping her friend should be easy.

"Really?" Caleb looked up at Caryn, hope sparking in his cyan eyes.

"Sure," Caryn shrugged "meet Alliah and I at her Master's landing platform after class."

"Thanks!" Caleb exclaimed "See you guys then!" and he ran off down the hall to his last class while Alliah and Caryn headed off in the opposite direction to basic training.

After two and a half hours of sparring and practicing forms the class of sweaty padawans dispersed from the training room; Caryn and Alliah among them.

The two walked over to the landing platform, talking about nothing in particular. Once there Caryn set down her bag of data pads and sorted through them to find the ones that would be useful.

Alliah approached her Master's starfighter and pulled out her box of tools to tinker with the ship. She had always been intrigued by mechanics and robotics, and she loved to invent things.

After a few moments of silence Caryn sensed Caleb's force signature brush against her mind. She focused on his signature, curious on what he was up to now. He was around a nearby corner, cautious, and quiet; probably trying to scare the two girls again.

"Nice try, Caleb." Caryn called over her shoulder continuing her search for the data pads that would act as study guides.

"Used to work." Caleb muttered as he shuffled over to her.

"So," Caryn started picking out the last data pad "you ready to study?"

Caleb's face fell. "Yeah, fine."

"You know," Alliah called out from under the ship "you have to get every question right if you want to get your score up in time for the battle on Humbarine." She stuck her head out from under the ship and grinned up at him "But no pressure." And she disappeared again.

Caryn turned to Caleb "She's right, Caleb. If you want to go you have to study hard," Caleb's attention changed from Caryn to Alliah beating on the ship. Caryn snapped her fingers in front of Caleb's face and his gaze snapped back to her. "And stay focused!" Caryn emphasized the last part, glaring at him.

"Okay." Caleb shrugged, "Hey Alliah, is it true that Luca and Master Huconay got into an argument during history today?" he grinned, walking over to the starfighter. Alliah slid out from under the ship laughing "Yeah! You should've been there! I've never seen Huconay get so flustered!"

Caryn sighed and slid her hand down her face. This was going to be harder than she thought. Slightly annoyed, Caryn slowly paced, thinking of ways she could get her friend to focus. Caryn knew he loved messing around with clones, playing with explosives, pulling pranks around the temple, basically causing trouble. She also knew that a disciplinarian approach wouldn't work because Master Billaba was already using that. Caryn decided that her best bet was to use a rewarding approach, but with what?

While Caleb and Alliah chatted about the events that went down in the girls' history lesson today, Caryn looked around the landing platform, hoping something would spark an idea. Her gaze settled on a datapad that held instructions for making explosives.

Caryn snapped her fingers, _of course!_

"Caleb, come here." Caryn called over to him. Caleb's shoulders sagged and he reluctantly shuffled over to her.

"Here's the deal." Caryn stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm going to try something different that I think you'll like." Caleb looked at Caryn with interest. "I'm going to ask you questions that will be on the test and for every question you get right Alliah and I will make a _small_ explosive of your choosing. Get the question wrong and you lose an explosive."

Alliah slid out from under the ship and wiped her oily hands on a cloth. "Wait, I'm doing what now?"

Caryn waited patiently for the news to sink into Caleb. What was she doing?! Even if they could get the supplies where would they test them out, and if they found a place to test them out she was sure the Masters would disapprove. But it was too late now. The idea was out there.

"Yeah! I like that idea!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Great, let's get started. Alliah and I can search for the things we need to make it with tomorrow." Caryn concluded.

"I still don't know what we are doing!" Alliah shouted, exasperated. Caleb and Caryn laughed at the wild expression on Alliah's face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow on the supply run." Caryn said between breaths.

So for the next five days the three pre-teens studied for most of their free time and when they weren't studying they were testing out their home-made explosives. And for the first time Caleb really focused. Soon, before any of them knew it the day of the test came.

"My hands are sweating." Caleb complained.

Caryn and Alliah chuckled. "You'll do fine. You could take this test in your sleep."

"But in the case that you do fail, do all of your crying out on Endor." Caleb gently punched Alliah's arm.

"Not funny." He grumbled.

"Caleb Dume?" Master Adali appeared in the doorway with blank test in her hand. The padawans straightened up and bowed respectfully. Caleb glanced back at the two girls, Caryn smiled back and he trudged into the room.

Caryn waited with Alliah for what seemed like forever. Caryn decided to do some meditation to ease her mind but her eyes snapped back open when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Caleb appeared in the doorway, a test in his hands. He was wearing the biggest lop-sided grin Caryn had seen him smile in a long time. He triumphantly held up his paper with a perfect score.

"I knew you could do it!" Caryn exclaimed standing up.

"Well, what do ya know? You pulled it off." Alliah grinned.

"Yeah! Thanks guys."

"Well I guess a certain padawan is accompanying me on a trip to Humbarine." Depa appeared out the same door as Caleb and smiled down at him.

"Yeah I am!"

"Well then I suppose you better go get ready, we're leaving soon." Depa smiled and walked over to the other Masters who were having a conversation on the preparations.

"Be right back!" Caleb shouted and raced down the hall to get his belongings.

"I'm glad he can go." Caryn smiled tilting her head to the side.

"I'd be surprised if he comes from it in one piece." Alliah smirked. The two laughed as Caleb approached again, out of breath.

"What-" he panted "Are you guys laughing about."

"Nothing." Alliah smiled mischievously.

Caleb opened his mouth to say something when Depa called over to him.

"Padawan, are you read? It's time to leave."

"Coming!" Caleb called back. "Thanks again guys."

"No thanks necessary. Now get going Mr. I'm Going to Save the Galaxy." Alliah grinned.

"Okay, see you guys in two weeks!" and Caleb raced off to join Depa and Commander Grey.

"Want to go get some Jawa Juice?" Caryn turned to Alliah.

"Sure."

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, I won't update until I get suggestions so don't be afraid to share any ideas!**


	2. The Prank

**This was requested by Guest. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm soo bored!" Caleb complained for the fifteenth time this morning. They had the day off of class since a lot of the Masters were either in meetings about the Clone Wars or were off fighting in the Clone Wars. He looked over to his friends, Alliah and Caryn. Caryn was reading something on a data pad and Alliah was tinkering with her Master's ship as usual.

"Just relax, we don't normally have days off so just enjoy it." Caryn replied without looking up. Caleb huffed and closed his eyes in attempt to meditate but couldn't focus. He was so bored he couldn't even meditate. He sat and thought about what he could do that would be better than sitting and doing absolutely nothing. He could…well no, they were off at war. Well there was…no, can't do that either.

The sound of clattering coming from below snapped him from his train of thought. He got up and looked over the edge. Some workers below had dumped paint on another and were laughing. Perfect! Caleb knew exactly what he was going to do today, or better yet, he knew exactly what he and his friends were going to do today.

"Hey, Caryn." Caleb called over to her. She looked up at him, tucking her hair out of her face, suspicion growing in her eyes.

"I know that look Caleb. What are you up to now?"

Alliah slid out from under the star fighter and watched silently.

"Nah, it's more like what are _we_ up to now." He flashed them a crooked smile. The two girls exchanged wary glances. "I'm bored, but I have something we can do that will definitely turn this day into an exciting event. But before I tell you what _I'm_ going to do, you both have to promise me that you will help."

"But why would we agree to do something if we don't know what that something is?" Caryn pointed out.

"Well I'm bored to, so I'm in." Alliah stood up. Caleb laughed inside. If Alliah was in then the two of them could pester Caryn into joining.

"You have to swear on the Force, that you won't back out of this." Caleb held out his hand and Alliah shook it.

"Ooo. Must be something dangerous." Alliah replied. Caleb scratched the back of his neck, this was a risky prank, but he was feeling a bit daring today.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Caleb turned to face Caryn, she was needed if the prank went south. "What do you say, Caryn? You in?"

"Come on Caryn! What else were we going to do today anyway?" Alliah encouraged.

Caleb could see Caryn hesitate, contemplating her choices. Finally she heaved a sigh and got up.

"I know I'm going to regret this." She stated grimly. Caleb smiled. Everything was going as planned so far.

"So what are we doing?" Alliah eagerly inquired.

Caleb opened his mouth and paused for a dramatic effect. "We are going to prank the Masters on the High Council."

"What!?" Alliah exclaimed. "Knew it." Caryn muttered. Caleb threw up his hands to calm them down.

"Now, remember. You both promised. And the prank is harmless! They have plenty of extra robes!"

Both girls paused. "What do you mean 'they have plenty of extra robes'?" Caryn narrowed her eyes.

Caleb laughed mischievously and told them his plan. After two hours of finding the supplies and working out the kinks in the plan and another hour to get set up, everyone was in position.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Alliah murmured. "We are in so much trouble." Caryn agreed.

"Alright. Mission Code Red is in starting now." Caleb whispered. He threw on the best panic face he could muster up and ran through the hallways to the Jedi Council Room. He burst in on the meeting the Masters were having, out of breath and seemingly panicked.

All of the Masters jumped and some, including his Master jumped to their feet. "What is it, Caleb?" Depa rushed over to him.

"Caryn-" he panted "Crushed by Alliah's star fighter."

"What?!" Master Adriana exclaimed, panic evident in her voice.

"Where?" His Master urged.

"The landing platform!" he shouted and tugged on her sleeve. Everyone jumped up and followed Caleb as he rushed back to the platform where a perfectly fine Caryn was grimly waiting. Caleb rushed ahead and ducked behind a corner where Alliah was waiting with the switch.

The Masters stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged confused glances. Master Adriana stepped forward. "Are you alright, Caryn?"

Caryn looked up at them, pity shining in her eyes. "Forgive me Masters."

Alliah cringed and flipped the switch, fifty gallons of bright red paint poured down from above. Collected gasps spread across the group. All was silent except for Caleb's muffled laughter. The Masters, now covered in bright red paint stared at each other in shock. After a minute the shock wore off.

"OUTRAGOUS!" A Master shouted

"HUMILILATED!"

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Another demanded

"QUIET!" Depa shouted over the crowd. "Caleb Dume and Alliah, out here now!"

Alliah shuffled out from the corner, her head hanging low. Caleb walked out silently. He was starting to regret his prank.

"Alliah and Caryn, I know that you two wouldn't even think about pulling a prank on Masters. Am I correct?" Depa stiffly inquired. Both girls nodded their heads remorsefully. "But Caleb has the potential of convincing the girls to commit to his plan and carrying it out. Am I correct Padawan?" She coldly glared at him. Caleb winced. He was in so much trouble. But he nodded his head anyway.

"So as punishment, all three have to clean up this mess and wash these robes tomorrow until there is not a trace of red or pink on them. Then Caleb will do three months of community service during his free time and a _stern_ chat with me after the meeting closes. Is that not fair?" She gave each of the padawans a hard look and turned to the Council for any objections. No one said anything. "Alright, we still have important matters to discuss. Let's continue the meeting." Depa concluded and led the Masters back down the hall to the Council room.

"Well that plan was horrible." Alliah muttered, scrubbing the floor with "heavy-duty" cleaner.

"You think?!" Caryn shouted.

"You guys think you have it bad! I have to do Community Service for three months and worse, a stern chat with my Master!" Caleb exclaimed covering his face with his hands.

Caryn and Alliah cracked a smile. Alliah clasped his shoulder. "I'll be at your funeral." She laughed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it felt a little rushed. Oh, and the other request should be done in about a week or so. Sorry it's just a harder thing to write since I want it to be somewhat correct to the actual events.**


	3. The Name

**This one was requested by Guest. Sorry it took so long but this one took some thinking over and trial and error. But here it is now, hope you like it! (NOTE: Spoilers for Kanan: The Last Padawan #3, some of #2, and some of #4)**

* * *

 _"_ _You're forgetting that Caleb Dume is a wanted enemy of the new Empire. Until you come up with a new name, you're better off with none…kid."_

Caleb sighed. Janus was right. The life of Caleb Dume was over; he had to move on, even though he still ached with grief for his friends and his Master. _Keep moving forward, don't look back._ That was his favorite phrase now and he used it often.

"You ready, kid?" Janus grunted. Caleb shook his head, ridding his mind of the memories that were starting to resurface. "Where are we going?" He mumbled, not looking up to meet his new boss's steely gaze.

Caleb could sense Janus's calculating eyes fixed on the back of his head, but he did nothing to acknowledge it. "A D-106 Sonic Saboteur heist on Baltimn in the Chorlian Sector." Caleb hummed in response. He remembered Caryn talking about Baltimn for a test she was taking. Alliah and Caryn argued about the dueling academy there and the odds of it surviving the Clone Wa- _stop, Caleb_ , he scolded himself. _Keep moving forward, don't look back._

Wanting to get his mind off of the memories and grief he did what he used to do best, "So, when do we leave?" He inquired. "As soon as we hear back from my," Janus paused, as if looking for the right word. "…Friend, yeah, an old pal of mine." But Caleb wasn't paying any attention to the Kalleran, he was too busy looking out into the stars again.

Janus snapped his fingers and glared at Caleb.

 _"_ _She's right, Caleb. If you want to go you have to study hard," Caleb's attention changed from Caryn to Alliah beating on the ship. Caryn snapped her fingers in front of Caleb's face and his gaze snapped back to her. "And stay focused!" Caryn emphasized the last part, glaring at him._

Caleb jumped at the flashback and looked up to Janus, annoyance flickering in his cyan eyes. "Fine!" he grumbled. Janus glared at Caleb for another minute but Caleb didn't care. He shifted his focus back to the never ending stars. Janus muttered something Caleb couldn't quite make out and left the cockpit.

Caleb let loose a rattling sigh of pain, frustration, and guilt. Nothing made sense now. Every day just seemed to get hazier and hazier, like he wasn't actually living, just running on auto-pilot. But the growing ache in his chest reminded him every day that he was still alive. Yes alive, but not living. And even though Caleb was determined to leave the life of Caleb Dume behind him, he couldn't let go. Not yet. Something was holding him back, but he didn't know what.

Caleb was pulled from his train of thought when the door to the cockpit hissed open. Caleb sensed Janus walk over to the pilot's chair and sat down heavily. "Well, if you're done throwing your tantrum, which you _better_ be, my friend contacted me for us to meet at the rendezvous location."

Caleb glanced up, confused. "Wait, I thought you said it was a heist, not a trade." Janus got that evil look in his eyes as he laughed. "It _is_ , kid." Janus entered the coordinates and the _Kasmiri_ lurched into hyperspace.

Caleb frowned as he tried to understand the Kalleran's 'master plan'. Oh, it _was_ a heist. Instead of trading they were going to be doing something to Janus's 'friend' and take the goods, most likely to sell on the black market later. The question was what was the plan?

Caleb cleared his throat, "So, what _is_ the plan?"

Janus glanced over and smiled mischievously like you had fallen into his trap in a game of Sabacc. "So by now I'm assuming you know what my little trap is, right?"

Caleb nodded slowly. "Yeah, your so called friend thinks we're going to trade when we're actually going to mug him."

Janus laughed, "Kid's learning!"

"Okay, got that part. But how?"

"We just beat the living frak out of him and take the goods. Just remember, plans can change." A hint of mischief gleamed in Janus's eyes like he was trying to hint at something.

Suddenly the _Kasmiri_ lurched out of hyperspace and a lush planet with bright blue waters appeared, replacing the glowing blue swirl. They landed the _Kasmiri_ in a clearing near a small town.

Caleb sauntered down the ramp and grimly scanned the surrounding area for any signs of Grey and Styles. No sign of either one of them. He heard Janus clomp down after him, "Well, what're we waiting for, kid? Let's get a move on already!" he laughed and started to stride in the direction of the town. Caleb hesitated and followed after him.

They walked by many civilians who were carrying out their day as normal, possibly happier than a few weeks ago when the Clone Wars were still raging across the galaxy. Anger rose in Caleb's chest. How could they be so happy? Didn't they know that their peacekeepers were wrongfully murdered a week ago?

"Hey kid, you in there?" Janus grumbled making Caleb jump. Caleb blinked a few times then glared at Janus who was now smirking over at him. They continued to walk down the main road until Janus decided to turn into a dark ally. A T'wilek man around the age of 30 stood stoically near a group of crates at the end of the alley. "You got the stuff, Kasmir?" he called over to them. Janus looked down to Caleb a wide, evil grin spread across his face. "Why, of course, Betsalel. Why would you even ask that question? Trust me, this one's worth a _lot_."Unease filled from Caleb's toes to his head, the Force was warning him about something. _Stop, Caleb! You're done trusting the Force! That time has passed, just like Master Kenobi said!_

Caleb yelped in surprise as Janus grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground. _Great job, stupid. Jeez, can't do frak without Car…_ Caleb shook his head and glared back at his so called "friend" who smiled and winked back at him. Caleb's brow furrowed as he pondered what Janus's real plan was. That is if this wasn't the actual plan.

"A Jedi Padawan. Worth a lot to the new Empire. He's yours, along with the reward." Janus shoved Caleb forward with the barrel of his blaster. The man-Betsalel apparently, looked Caleb over thoughtfully. "He doesn't seem like he'd be worth much, kid looks harmless."

Caleb grit his teeth, this was ridiculous. If this "trade" was a part of a different plan then Caleb was going to throttle Janus after this. Janus let out a hearty laugh "Oh, trust me. This kid's got spice. He's especially worth a lot to…" Janus scratched his chin thoughtfully, and then looked over to Caleb. "What's their names?" Caleb said nothing only replying with the iciest glare he could manage. Janus laughed again. "Oh, that's right! Captain Styles and Commander Grey! The two used to be old pals with the kid!" Caleb winced; yeah he used to be friends with the two. But that was before he killed Master Billaba and hunted him down relentlessly to finish the job.

Betsalel scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, one Jedi Padawan wanted by the Empire for six crates of D-106 Sonic Saboteurs." He up to them and Caleb got a good look at his face. A long jagged scar ran down the side of his left forehead to the right side of his jaw line. He wore the same cocky but grim expression as Janus. Betsalel held out his hand and Janus reached out to shake it but stopped. "You know, on second thought I'll just take both." Janus whipped out his blaster and shot the T'wilek man dead before he could process anything.

"Told ya, plans change." Janus pointed out as he holstered his blaster and walked over to the crates. Caleb got up and brushed himself off. Janus acts way different than Caleb does and suddenly something clicked in the back of Caleb's head. That's it. That's what's holding him back. If he wanted to forget the life of Caleb Dume he had to start new, a new name and a new personality.

"You going to stand there, or help me load these crates onto the ship?" Janus glanced over to Caleb as he passed with three crates, leaving the rest for him. Caleb silently activated the anti grav on the crates and jogged to catch up with Janus.

"You know, that plan always works well. We should use it more often." Janus laughed as he loaded the last of the cargo onto the ship.

"Kanan." Caleb murmured.

Janus turned around to face him. "What was that, kid?"

"Kanan, my name is Kanan Jarrus." Caleb re-stated, louder this time. Caleb didn't know where he thought of the name Kanan but he liked the sound of it.

Janus scratched his chin thoughtfully, then turned to the cockpit doors and nodded approvingly "Good choice… Kanan."

Caleb-now Kanan smiled. A new name and new beginning…

* * *

 **Again, sorry it took forever! I know, I'm horrible, but like I said this chapter was kind of difficult to write. I hope you liked it Guest, even if it did take forever to make. Don't forget to request or post constructive criticism!**


	4. Replying to Reviews

**Guest** - _I loved it! Thanks for making it_ / I'm glad you like it! :)

 **Guest** - _If this means your moving on from old days to present Star Wars rebels time, I demand that u have Ezra do something that reminds Kanan of himself,then do a flashback! If it doesn't mean ur moving on, forget everything I said before this sentence. Love this story!_ / Haha:) Glad you liked the story! I certainly can do a story on that, this is basically just a viewer request story. Stay tuned for it!

 **Guest** - _Beautiful! LOVE IT!_ / Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!:)

 **StoryWander** - _I love this the three trio! It's funny too! I don't have any suggestions but I'll make sure to keep it in mind! :-)_ / Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the story!

If you have requests, don't be afraid to ask!

~66-Survivor


	5. The Reminder

**I am so sorry this took so long to get done! This story was requested by guest. I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's not my best work in my opinion but I didn't know how to fix it…**

 **(Uncover the Past update is coming probably in two weeks but don't hold me to it, school is starting..)**

* * *

Kanan was pulled from his peaceful meditation when he felt a slight disturbance through the Force. He closed his eyes to concentrate where the disturbance was coming from and surprisingly it was coming from the ship. His eyes snapped open when he heard his T'wilek companion shout from the sitting room. "Ezra, Zeb, Sabine. Out here now!"

Raising an eyebrow Kanan emerged from his sleeping quarters and strolled over to the sitting room. His eyes widened when he saw Hera covered lekku to boot in bright red paint. She glared at him. "Don't. Say. Anything." Kanan chuckled and shook his head, walking over to one of the storage units and pulled out a towel.

"This is all your fault!" Kanan could hear his padawan's voice ring through the thin walls of the ship.

"My fault! You started it ya loth-rat!" Zeb grumbled.

"I did not!" Ezra protested.

"Whatever! You two can take the fall! Ezra was the one who dragged me into this!" Sabine hollered.

Kanan walked back over to Hera where the two teens and Lasat approached. Ezra and Zeb were shoving each other but quickly stopped when they caught glimpse of Hera's fury. Kanan handed her the towel and backed away. No way was he getting involved with this. "Someone explain. Now!" Hera demanded giving each of them her well known murderous glare. The three cringed slightly. "We were uh…" Zeb started, shifting uncomfortably. "The trap wasn't meant for you!" Ezra hastily explained. Kanan raised an eyebrow at his padawan and Ezra looked down at the floor, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah," Sabine piped up. "Ezra wanted me to help him get back at Zeb so we made a, uh…" Sabine looked up at Hera and flashed a smile "Paint trap?" She closed her eyes and grimaced.

Kanan chuckled slightly but stopped when he received and icy glance from Hera. "You all are going to clean this mess up and then Ezra and Zeb get to clean the ventilation shafts for two months since you two started it." Hera gave one last glare to each of them and walked away to the fresher to get cleaned up. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb got to work right away, leaving Kanan standing in the same spot staring off into the unknown. The three of them exchanged glances but said nothing about their leader's strange behavior.

 _"_ _Alright. Mission Code Red is in starting now." Caleb whispered. He threw on the best panic face he could muster up and ran through the hallways to the Jedi Council Room. He burst in on the meeting the Masters were having, out of breath and seemingly panicked._

 _All of the Masters jumped and some, including his Master jumped to their feet. "What is it, Caleb?" Depa rushed over to him._

 _"_ _Caryn-" he panted "Crushed by Alliah's star fighter."_

 _"_ _What?!" Master Adriana exclaimed, panic evident in her voice._

 _"_ _Where?" His Master urged._

 _"_ _The landing platform!" he shouted and tugged on her sleeve. Everyone jumped up and followed Caleb as he rushed back to the platform where a perfectly fine Caryn was grimly waiting. Caleb rushed ahead and ducked behind a corner where Alliah was waiting with the switch._

 _The Masters stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged confused glances. Master Adriana stepped forward. "Are you alright, Caryn?"_

 _Caryn looked up at them, pity shining in her eyes. "Forgive me Masters."_

 _Alliah cringed and flipped the switch, fifty gallons of bright red paint poured down from above. Collected gasps spread across the group. All was silent except for Caleb's muffled laughter. The Masters, now covered in bright red paint stared at each other in shock. After a minute the shock wore off._

 _"_ _OUTRAGOUS!" A Master shouted_

 _"_ _HUMILILATED!"_

 _"_ _WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Another demanded_

 _"_ _QUIET!" Depa shouted over the crowd. "Caleb Dume and Alliah, out here now!"_

 _Alliah shuffled out from the corner, her head hanging low. Caleb walked out silently. He was starting to regret his prank._

 _"_ _Alliah and Caryn, I know that you two wouldn't even think about pulling a prank on Masters. Am I correct?" Depa stiffly inquired. Both girls nodded their heads remorsefully. "But Caleb has the potential of convincing the girls to commit to his plan and carrying it out. Am I correct Padawan?" She coldly glared at him. Caleb winced. He was in so much trouble. But he nodded his head anyway._

 _"_ _So as punishment, all three have to clean up this mess and wash these robes tomorrow until there is not a trace of red or pink on them. Then Caleb will do three months of community service during his free time and a stern chat with me after the meeting closes. Is that not fair?" She gave each of the padawans a hard look and turned to the Council for any objections. No one said anything. "Alright, we still have important matters to discuss. Let's continue the meeting." Depa concluded and led the Masters back down the hall to the Council room._

 _"_ _Well that plan was horrible." Alliah muttered, scrubbing the floor with "heavy-duty" cleaner._

 _"_ _You think?!" Caryn shouted._

 _"_ _You guys think you have it bad! I have to do Community Service for three months and worse, a stern chat with my Master!" Caleb exclaimed covering his face with his hands._

 _Caryn and Alliah cracked a smile. Alliah clasped his shoulder. "I'll be at your funeral." She laughed._

"You okay, Kanan?" Ezra inquired, worry etched in his voice. Kanan shook his head and chuckled. He looked into his padawan's bright blue orbs to find that they mirrored his fourteen year old self's cyan eyes. If Ezra caused as much mischief as Caleb did, then Force help them all. Kanan shook his head in amusement before replying "Yeah, kid. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sabine raised an eyebrow. "You've been standing there for fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now the three of you should get cleaned up before you track paint all over Hera's ship." Kanan nodded to their paint splattered selves. Ezra and Zeb jumped up. "Oh, and kid." Ezra stopped and turned to Kanan. "You and I are going to have a _stern_ chat when you're done getting cleaned up." Kanan smirked when Ezra noticeably gulped and nodded his head. He then raced after Zeb who was teasing him about who knows what.

"Really though. What was that?" Sabine stood up and crossed her arms. "Just memories." Kanan casually replied. "Memories?" Sabine repeated, eyes filled with curiosity. Kanan chuckled softly and replied "Yeah." Sabine hummed in response before gathering the cleaners in her arms and strolled out of the room. Kanan thought for a moment then walked to the cockpit where a clean Hera now sat at the controls. "Where to next?" he grinned down at her.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry about the wait. Make sure to review and request!**


	6. Author Response

To Diamond Erosion-

 _A stern chat with whom? I have a couple of ideas for a few people, but I need clarification first:-) Thanks for reviewing!_

 _~66-Survivor_


	7. Stern Chat

**Here's your story Diamond! Hope you like it! Sorry if it may seem insanely short and took** _ **forever**_ **, but here it is!**

* * *

"So, you took the Phantom out for a little joy ride." Hera accused when she and Kanan got me alone in the cockpit of the Ghost. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah." I mumbled, not meeting either of their eyes.

Kanan spoke up next and I could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. "We had no idea where you were! What if Vizago turned you in?! We wouldn't have the slightest idea where to go find you!" I knew he was only worried but it still irritated me. I'm not a little kid. I've lived on the streets since I was seven and have gotten through worse scrapes than this. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself

"But I wasn't turned in! Vizago and Hondo only needed my help!" I replied indignantly.

"Oh, that was all that happened?" Kanan clearly wasn't convinced.

"Well.." I trailed off. Finally looking up to meet Kanan's eyes only to see his cocked eyebrow showing that he knew the whole truth. Chopper must've told them. I silently growled and vowed to get Chopper for that later. "It wasn't that bad.."

"So the possibility of getting thrown off a ship into space isn't that bad!?" Kanan nearly shouts. I'm grateful when Hera sets her hand on Kanan's shoulder to quiet him, but I lose the gratefulness when I see the disappointment in her emerald orbs. I look back down at my dusty boots again.

"Ezra," she starts, "as proud as I am that you got the generators we need you need to understand that you just can't up and leave without any note of warning. If it was a trap you put yourself and the rest of us, along with the Phoenix Squadron, in serious danger. And you know we can't have that."

I nod my head remorsefully. I had defied her orders twice. The first time was important and I don't regret doing that. But this time it was a little unnecessary. I mean, it wasn't like Vizago or Hondo were going to die. Vizago needed some help taking back his ship from Hondo but he wasn't in any real danger. I look back up at Hera to find some irritation adding to her gaze.

"And," she added sharply "you got gouges and scratches on the Ghost and the Phantom." she crossed her arms, waiting to hear an explanation for that. But I knew I would only dig myself into a deeper hole if I tried to make an excuse so I kept my mouth shut and my gaze past them and out into the city.

Hera sighed. "Now you get to go and try to fix all of it." She turned to walk out of the cockpit but I still had one more question.

"What if I can't fix it all?" I asked, nervous for her response.

"You better hope you fix all of it!" She called over her shoulder as she exited the cockpit.

Kanan and I stood there for a moment in silence before he turned back to me. "For your sake, I hope you get all of the damages repaired." He told me sternly, but I could see the faintest spark of amusement in his eyes. He started to walk out too but he turned around right as the door opened. "And after you're done we'll meditate about our actions today." he added and continued on his way.

I sighed in defeat but walked to the storage unit where all of the tools were stored neatly in organized sections. I grabbed the ones that seemed useful and got to work.

As I walked through the sitting room on my way outside I saw Kanan and Rex arguing about something again and sighed. I suppose that's one thing that will never change. But when I saw Sabine painting on the walls and Chopper picking on a snoozing Zeb I smiled fondly. I didn't regret my decision to turn down Hondo's offer now that I was back home. Sure, it might be a little difficult to be a "Jedi trainee" and a rebel at the same time but Ahsoka told Kanan all things worth it normally are difficult. I continued my way down the ramp in time to hear, "Get back here you rolling bucket of bolts!" Zeb's indignant shout made me chuckle slightly before I climbed up to the top and started the long work ahead of me.

* * *

 **Again, I'm really sorry about being so late with this but I was really busy with school work and my anxiety lately but I'll try to be better! Thank you to all of my regular readers!**


End file.
